Happy Ever After?
by nberes
Summary: From Matthias they ran in the dead of night, but was it the right decision? Are there greater threats etching closer by the second? Berwald must hide the secret happiness deep within his heart to stand a fighting chance at protecting his loved one, but is there ever a point when love can't conquer all? SuFin all the way!
1. Shelter

Black. That's all that I remember.

Is this how it's meant to be? I've lived my share of happiness, and now it has to end in this abrupt way?

But wait; I haven't told him yet. I haven't told him that I love him…

 **XXX**

"Ja, I am Sweden, and this is my w'fe" his gruff voice echoed as Estonia and I trembled with fear. Did I hear him correctly?

"Sve; I'm not your wife…Estonia, can you please take us in? Just for tonight? Matthias won't ever let us go if we return to him" I begged the short man. He was our last hope; we'd been camping on empty reserves for three straight days, and even I could see the wear on the Swedish man's shoulders.

"Finland, you know what will happen if _HE_ finds you here; how can I possibly take responsibility for that?" Estonia murmured, gesturing at his now silent traveling companion. "And what am I supposed to do with him? Viking blood runs through his veins, Finland. I can't let that into my house without wondering exactly what he has over you" he expressed worriedly. My eyebrows creased at his response; "Estonia, it's just Sve; he wouldn't hurt a fly…" I started to say before I glanced back to actually look at the monster of a man; only to find him menacingly glaring at the two of us; ripping a very unmanly scream from myself and Estonia.

Estonia is sort of right on that account, I mean; who would willingly spend time with such a beast of a man? Not me, surely? Well, Sve's only protected me over the centuries; shielding me from Matthias every time my people rebelled against his brutish forces. I don't hate the man personally, though his wild whims make him a force to be reckoned with.

I sighed, breathing through my nose. "Please, Estonia **.** You're our only hope. Besides, what are the chances of _him_ thinking of coming here, of all places? I'm not so self-absorbed as to think he'd come so far just to pick a fight with a tiny Fin like me" I lightly teased, though the smaller nation did not seem so convinced. Concerned, though a faithful friend to me, he ultimately agreed, and motioned us to enter his already crowded cottage; warily eyeing the brutish man behind me as he shadowed my entrance.

 **XXX**

We couldn' keep goin' the way we were through the mountains and forests at this time of year. Fin and I had both seen better days when we finally arrived at the Estonian cottage; much to the native resident's surprise. My introduction rattled both of the smaller countries, though I left them to their private conversation while I assessed the property's perimeter. You'd be daft to leave things to chance in a monopolized state, but that didn't mean I wasn **'** prepare' to protec' my Fin. I ain' afraid to show my axe or blade from the old days to those who threaten his happiness; that infectious disease.

He may seem to prattle on abou' the mos' obtuse things, but it doesn' matter to me; it's all words from the heart. I couldn' bear ta watch as the people punished him through their uncontrollable urge to be set free, an' who coul' blame 'em? Suppression wasn' a big secret be'ween Viking cultures, an' it ne'er really ended I guess. Tha' day I knew I just ha' to ge' him ou' of there; Matthias wen' too far, though we coul' all see the grief it caused him. We coul' see it in his eyes.

Tha' regret didn' make it righ' though.

I'd just come back from choppin' wood for our household when I hear' the sickening shatter of glass breaking in the livin' room. I'd rushe' to the fron' door, only to fin' his bruised and bloodied body layin' sprawled across the floor; Matthias heaving above 'im with 'is iron swor' and bloo' red shiel' in either hand. I didn' think when I ran at 'im; my blood drawing my axe and chargin' at the pained Dane.

There's a reason why Matthias is our leader; he's the most spontaneous fool you'd ever meet. The pain ne'er lef' his eyes as he blocked and carried my attacks, bu' he eventually stopped tryin' to reason with me. As I aimed to take out the shiel' in his lef' hand, he edged his swor' bellow the curve of my blade, and thrust his shiel's sharpened centre into my chest; knocking me back towards the Fin.

I didn' feel the pain at tha' moment, but I coul' feel the bruising muscle soon after as I carried the unconscious Fin out of there. Matthias got me wi' his swor' in the shoulder, but it ain' that which reminds me of tha' nigh'. It was his words.

"He doesn't love you Berwald; he never will. Just remember, under my roof you can pretend to play happy families, but once you step out that door, you can forget all your happiness along with the pretence you hid behind for so long. Just remember, he doesn't even know your name." The Dane had laughed viciously at that, but I'd turned in silence with the small, limp body in my arms.

That night is why we're here at Estonia's place in the borderlands of the Nordic, Soviet and Western European territories, and that night is why I gave up everythin' for that little Fin with hair spun like starligh' and eyes as sparkly as the northern lights.

Lookin' back at the two smaller countries, I noticed Estonia waving Finland into his home and wordlessly proceeded to follow them; heaving our remaining blankets and flasks over my undamaged shoulder. Entering the low-ceilinged building, I felt a shiver run up my spine, and the hair bristle at my neck. Something wasn't quite right, though the other countries appeared to be immune to my ghastly premonition.

"We'll leave 'ere soon" I said briskly to the short men, but whilst they tensed at the sound, they didn' appear to notice the cold seepin' in through the walls.

Fin laughed nervously at my words, but said nothin' agains' my sleepin on the couch in the fron' room whilst he shared a double bed in Estonia's room. I didn' sleep a wink tha' nigh'; forever listenin' for tha' voice to tell me what it wanted; why it came to us here on the doorstep of our three bigges' nightmares, and why only I felt it's icy grip. The Fin an' I were safe for now, bu' for how long, I had no clue.

 **Hey Guys!**

 **I'm new to the Hetalia Fanfic community as an author, though I'm no stranger to writing. This came to me while I was studying for some assignments, and yet somehow I couldn't get back to work knowing I had this seemingly great idea at my fingertips haha.**

 **Well, I hope you like it; let me know what you think, and any SuFin you want to see in the future; I'm pretty open to suggestions, or if you've just imagined this cute scene between them and want it in writing; I'd love to give it a shot :D**

 **Just a disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters!**

 **Happy reading from me, and I hope to return soon with another instalment~~~**


	2. What's around the corner

Dull brightness peeked in through the curtains as we all huddled around the fireplace; temperatures subzero outside. Sve'd wanted to keep moving the morning after reaching Estonia's place, but imagine our surprise when a massive snowstorm ripped through the valley that night. Although disgruntled, Sve had agreed to just wait the storm out. I don't think he knows that I know what Matthias did to him that night. He'd put off the pain and the hurt for so long without asking for help; he'd just set it aside so we could make our escape. I just wish that I could be a little less selfish, for his sake.

A clink behind me stirred me from my thoughts, and I turned to see Estonia setting out warm, fragrant tea. I thanked him as he poured me a glass, and returned to pondering his words yesterday. Him, hmm? It's been long enough; a few centuries at least, but that doesn't mean he'd forget. Not living in perpetual winter the way he does.

I sighed abruptly, only to notice Sve staring at me. I paled at its intensity, though I didn't shrink back from it as I normally did. He always looked so angry, but right now, he just looked concerned. Maybe it was the dark bags under his eyes, but he just didn't look ready to brave whatever was coming for us once we left this little safe haven.

That night, I'd explained everything to Estonia in the privacy of his room. I think I'd finally convinced him that it wasn't Sve I was running from, but that didn't stop him from bringing up General Winter's one and only Ally. The howling wind that night had brought back all the times I'd been worked to the bone under his reign; chopping down a forest to heat his people's homes for a day, and working in munitions factories to fuel his violent, suppressive whims. My people had rebelled against the Danes for their selfishness, but they had been worked so hard by the Russians in comparison that they had ultimately had no heart to stand up for themselves.

Nations can feel the suffering of their people through their hearts. Under Ivan, we literally had no hope; not after his revolution happened. He'd taken Hungary behind the iron curtain along with Prussia and the Baltic states, but we'd managed to remain 'independent' by their 'mercy'. Ultimately it was Sve's people who kept mine afloat in the tiresome era, and ever since he'd always protected me from the domineering Dane of the Nordic region.

I don't know where I'd be without that scary embodiment. Still under him? Probably, if not dead. I guess if Estonia, Hungary and Prussia could return to their nations, I could have too, but I would've been in a lot more trouble with Matthias if that had really been the case.

Thank god I have Sve…

 **XXX**

 _~Berlin, Germany~_

"Where on Earth IS he? How dare he hold up our international relations meeting" Germany growled as his fist hurled into the table; scaring Northern Italy senseless and causing a number of bored nations to sigh in distaste at his impatience. The meeting wasn't scheduled to start for another hour, but unfortunately for Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, Matthias, Spain and France, they had been woken up at the crack of dawn thanks to their staying in Germany's home for the night.

America waltzed into the room; obnoxiously chewing gum and blowing bubbles; much to Germany's irritation.

"Do you know how much this carpet costs to clean? You adolescent…" The man snarled at the naïve newcomer. His irritation went unnoticed, however, as America proceeded to take one of the two empty seats remaining; swinging his feet onto the table.

"Chill out dude! I ain't late yet, and anyway, Russia's, like, not even here yet."

This caught everyone's attention. Ivan was never late. He'd come from across the world if it meant spending time with other nations and intimidating them to the point of physical pain.

Hungary looked to her German cousin before looking back to the doors to wait for someone-anyone to tell them where he was. She frowned as she remembered Matthias's breakfast conversation with Germany. Apparently Sweden and Finland had left Matthias after a fight, although that wasn't the strange part. Nations regularly sustained abuse from their partners and rulers; it was just part of being of a particular ethnicity. No, the strange part, above all else, was that Finland had left his only guaranteed safe haven. Everyone knew that he had hurt Russia, badly, and after her own experiences behind the iron curtain, Hungary didn't understand why he'd risk going through all of that again. He had Sweden with him; in what condition-no one knew, but it was something.

The seconds turned into hours as we waited for the towering nation to enter the room; even Matthias fidgeting in anticipation. Just as the clock was about to reach 10AM a man entered; gasping and panting, but it wasn't Russia.

"Lithuania! What on Earth are you doing here?" Germany stressed as the smaller nation composed himself. The sorrow and fear in his eyes was enough for everyone to realize that this wasn't a social visit.

"I'm so sorry everyone. I-I couldn't stop him!" He gasped as his bangs fell into his eyes. "Ru-Russia's hunting down Finland…He's going to take him back to Russia…"

 **BANG haha that was pretty dry to write honestly, but I like how it turned out.  
Thanks for the current interest in my story; I love to think that some people find it entertaining :)**

 **Another disclaimer; I don't own hetalia (unfortunately), though I do love Sve and Fin.**

 **Please review; leave a suggestion or some feedback; it feeds the motivation to keep writing :)**

 **Thanks to SilverTreeAndGoldLeaf for reviewing; don't worry; it's going to become a fundamental aspect of the story ;)**

 **See you all next time!**


	3. Blizzard

I didn' expect to find Fin leaning over me that mornin', but then I didn' remember fallin' asleep in the hallway either. A' guess the col' and stress jus' got ta me. A' ne'er liked stayin' in small places for too long. Feelin' trapped wasn' my specialty, and tha' snowstorm took it righ' outa me.

"Hey, Sve! Are you alright?" the little Fin asked worriedly while shaking my shoulder. It's funny when you think abou' it; he's so small, an' he wouldn' hur' a fly if it mean' killin' it. "A'm fine, Fin. We gonna get goin soon?" I managed to mumble while stretchin' my back. Layin' curled up for so long in the col' definitely ain' good for tall people like me.

"Ja Sve, but are you sure you're up to it? If your shoulder hurts, we should just stay here until it heals up?"

My shoul'er…how'd he know? I glared at the Fin in question. He's questionin' me after I go' us all the way here? I couldn' help but feel the sting to my pride when he said that; like he didn' trust me ta look after 'im. "If ja were so damn worried, why'd you trust me all the way 'ere?" I accused, but I couldn't help the sinking guilt in my stomach as his eyes dropped from mine, and crystals began forming at the corners of his violet irises.

"I'm sorry Sve…I know what you risked for me, a-and I know th-that Matthias hurt you badly… I just didn't want it to get worse from carrying all of our things on your back…" the young Fin sniffled before running down the corridor to Estonia's room and slamming the door.

Well, I'd done it now.

At the sudden bang, Estonia ran to see what had happened; appearance dishevelled from clearing snow away from the poorly stocked woodpile. I sighed and ruffled my hair; while I'm up a' may as well repay our host for his help.

"Where's 're axe?" I asked the still startled man; frightening him further with my sudden interruption. Paling at my question, he held up his hands and began to stutter nervously. Am a' really that intimidatin'?

"W-well, the w-wood chopping axe is out b-by the wood pile if th-that's what you're asking…."

I grunted in acknowledgement and pulled on my long winter coat. May as well test out how injured ma shoulder really is.

 **XXX**

I know I said that I wasn't going to push guilt onto Sve anymore, but in that moment I'd never felt so…so useless.

I pulled my head from under the sheets at the knock on the door. "Hey, Finland? Can I come in? Sveden's outside, so he can't upset you anymore…" Estonia trailed off awkwardly, slightly edging the oak wood door open. We both know if it came down to it, Sve would polish both of our behinds with his systematic fighting technique.

I sat up on the bed to make room for my poor, tired friend as he heaved his wasted body onto the lumpy mattress.

"Living on your own isn't all it's stacked up to be, huh?" I commented, and much to my surprise, he laughed and pulled himself up next to me.

"Finland, you don't know what it truly means to be alone; to make decisions for yourself, and to be responsible for everything in turn..." He trailed off with glassy eyes, but I could hear the slight edge of pride in his voice. He was making things work for himself, and even though it was exhausting for himself and his people, he had broken away from the control of the Soviets to struggle on independently.

I wish I was so lucky.

At that moment, I realised how cold it really was here; maybe it was the emptiness inside knowing that I'd hurt him, again, but somewhere in the back of my mind, something signalled a warning of sorts. I looked to Estonia, and saw the shiver run up his spine.

I needed to find Sve.

I ran barefoot through the halls to the back door and forced the frozen hinges to yield. A snow storm was whirling around outside, and as I pushed further and further into it; only my old, borrowed pyjamas separating me from nature itself, the flakes began to engulf me. I opened my mouth to scream out to Sve; to say sorry for misjudging him, his capabilities and his selflessness, but the cold sealed my lips shut as flurry white flakes glued themselves to my exposed skin.

My sudden burst of adrenalin had been keeping me warm until that point, but as it started to wear off, I began feeling the stinging, icy cold seeping into my bones.

I can remember someone screaming behind me, and someone picking me up, but all I saw was darkness. I just hope that Sve….that Sve will forgive me…

 **XXX**

The little Fin burst out of my room so quickly I barely had a moment to respond. The roof above me was creaking in protest against the harsh wind, and the unforgiving cold was seeping in through the walls.

I don't know where Sveden had gone to chop wood, but since Finland had gone to find him in the back forest, I figured I'd look for some sign of his presence. Aside from the sudden blizzard that is.

As I made my way down the main hall, I noticed that the storm became weaker and weaker; sunlight streaming in through the front door's frosted glass panes.

It had to be him.

Through the front door the sun was already melting away the deposited remnants of snow on the fields and trees, and the breeze had an odd bite to it. In a hurry to help Finland find his friend, I almost missed the neatly folded cream parchment peeking out from under my doormat.

The shaking of my worn, frozen hands could not begin to describe the worry for my friend at that moment.

Здравствуйте, Эстония.

Я только что пришел, чтобы собрать то, что мое.  
Это слишком поздно для вас, чтобы ему помочь.  
Спасибо вам за эту игру так весело!

Я буду видеть Вас в ближайшее время, Швеция.

До свидания.

Иван

 **Hey guys!  
Sorry this couldn't be posted sooner haha; I had a homework emergency on the weekend, and of course life got in the way…**

 **Ahh, and here's the translation from Russian;**

Hello, Estonia. I just came to collect what's mine. It's too late for you to help him. Thank you for making this game so much fun! I'll see you soon, Sweden. Goodbye. Ivan

 **I hope you enjoy this; I had a lot of fun writing this instalment; especially at the end. I'm studying Russian language at school so I get to try little tid bits out, although I've gotta say I was too lazy to actually work it out properly (typing Cyrillic on a qwerty keyboard is a pain!), so if somethings wrong (to any Russian speakers out there) just let me know and I'll correct it.**

 **Thanks for being patient with me, and once again, I do not own Hetalia (it'd be very crudely drawn if I did!).**

 **Please review, favourite or PM me about anything and everything; I love to hear feedback, and it really does feed the drive to write more.**

 **Until next time! :D**


End file.
